Segredos
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Eles vão revelá los.
1. Apenas um DB

**Segredos**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

**Disclaimer**: Tudo da JK. Ou algo assim.

**Considerações iniciais**: Essa fic é mais forte do que as outras que eu costumo escrever. Tipo, é um romance policial, então tem assassinato, drogas, essas coisas. Nada muito explícito, não se preocupem. E nessa fic James e outros personagens fumam. _Eu não sou a favor do cigarro_. Cigarro mata. Mas a fic se passa nos anos 70, e todo mundo fumava nessa época. Enfim. Só pra deixar isso bem claro. Ah, todas as informações sobre a cultura punk, Inglaterra e outras coisas foram tiradas da Internet. Se alguém souber de alguma informação errada, por favor me corrija. Os códigos policiais são da polícia dos Estado Unidos, mas eu acho que podem ser usados pelos britânicos. De qualquer modo, isso é ficção. Eu tenho direito de inventar o que eu quiser por aqui, né:D jaijfaisdjfisdf Divirtam-se

* * *

"A verdade está dentro de nós,

Don Octavio. Não posso ajuda-lo a encontrá-la."

DON JUAN DE MARCO

_**O BECO **__ recendia a urina e comida estragada._

_As botas grudavam no chão ao caminhar e não havia uma única luz ali. _

_Caminhei rente a parede, sem me importar com a sujeira. Meu coração batia totalmente enlouquecido, e a adrenalina fazia minhas mãos tremerem, embora não estivesse frio._

_Ele estava se aproximando._

_E não havia para onde fugir. _

_Caminhei mais para o fundo do beco, procurando por uma porta, uma escada, uma janela, qualquer coisa. Uma saída. _

_A policial dentro de mim estava calma. A mulher, desesperada. _

_E ele chegava cada vez mais perto._

_Aparatar estava fora de questão. Um mísero movimento com a varinha e ele iria sentir a magia. A agonia era um punho fechado em volta do meu estômago. Eu precisava fugir. _

_A luz vermelha de uma boate piscava ali por perto. Dava para ouvir os passos dele vindo, chegando cada vez mais perto. _

_Me escondi na escuridão e me preparei para matar ou morrer.  
_

* * *

**ACORDEI** sobressaltada.

A primeira coisa que notei foi a dor nas costas que começava a latejar. E a claridade do cômodo. Muito claro para ser de noite.

- Você está bem? - piscando muito, consegui fazer com que James entrasse em foco. Se ele estava presente, então eu não estava em casa.

Ah, droga, cochilei de novo na cadeira da janela.

Assenti com a cabeça, ainda meio grogue, esfregando os olhos.

- Que horas são? - pergunto. James está parado na minha frente ainda, as mãos no bolso, me olhando.

- Você anda tendo pesadelos? - ele pergunta. Ergo o rosto para olhá-lo, irritada. E o fato de ter que contrair os olhos pra poder enxergá-lo com toda aquela luz atrás dele também não ajuda muito para melhorar o meu humor.

- Que porra você é? Minha mãe? - resmungo.

- Você deveria ir ver a Dra. Ashanti.

Aastha Ashanti é a medi-bruxa responsável pela saúde mental dos Aurores e pelos perfis psicológicos de todos os loucos e psicopatas que vão para Azkaban. Eu a respeito muito como profissional, mas sempre que resolvo fazer uma visitinha a ela, ganho de brinde uma avaliação psicológica não-requesitada sobre a minha pessoa. Não gosto de gente bisbilhotando minha mente, ou minha psique. Ou os dois.

- Claro, você sabe que eu adoro ter minha mente estuprada. É um dos meus hobbys favoritos.

James meramente revira os olhos.

- Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de discutir isso com você.

- Ótimo. Agora dá pra sair da frente?

Ele fica me olhando, com aqueles olhos de gato brilhando por trás das lentes dos óculos. Não dá pra ler nada naqueles olhos. Estão sempre impassíveis. Isso é irritante, muitas vezes, mas é também uma das coisas mais atraentes no James.

E olha que a lista é grande.

- Você me ouviu? - pergunto.

James simplesmente se vira e me dá as costas, indo mexer numa pilha de pergaminhos, uma das várias que abarrotam nossa sala. Me levanto e cruzo o minúsculo aposento para pegar café na cafeteira, tendo que me desviar da mesa. Tudo bem, a sala é menor que minúscula. Mas, ainda que seja pequena, tenha uma mesa que ocupe a maior parte do ambiente, tenha um papel de parede azul desbotado com flores de lis cinzas mais velho que o Agrippa (que inclusive tem manchas de mofo. O papel, não Agrippa), que todas as cadeiras da sala tenham sido projetadas para moer sua bunda, eu gosto dela. Quero dizer, pelo menos tenho uma porta para fechar. E posso dar piti sem ter uma platéia me rodeando no final. Quero dizer, tem o James, mas ele não conta. Na verdade, conta porque ele é meu parceiro, mas ele sempre diz que vai sair para fumar quando pressente que vou começar a gritar. O que é uma desculpa, já que ele também fuma aqui dentro (embora seja proibido fumar dentro do Ministério).

E é isso que ele está fazendo agora.

Acendendo um cigarro.

Tomo um gole do café. Está uma droga, só pra variar um pouquinho.

- A gente vai ter folga amanhã? - pergunto, só para preencher o silêncio.

James assente, se afastando da janela.

- Que bom.

- É.

Ele dá mais uma tragada e fica brincando com o cigarro entre os dedos. James tem mãos grandes, de dedos longos e nodosos. E sei que ele tem muita habilidade com elas. Infelizmente, sei disso porque ele constantemente fica brincando com o cigarro, ou girando a varinha entre os dedos, ou virando uma moeda ou fazendo algo assim.

James então sorri.

- Por que você está sorrindo?

- Você está com a bochecha marcada pela cadeira.

Mordo a língua para me impedir de dizer a torrente de palavrões que me vêem à cabeça. Porque isso sempre acontece?

Alguém bate na porta e James se desencosta do batente e saí à procura do cinzeiro dele, que deve estar perdido em algum lugar no meio dessa bagunça. Bem, na verdade o cinzeiro é do restaurante, e James o afanou de lá e o trouxe pra cá, depois que eu reclamei dos eternos copinhos descartáveis cheios de cinzas e guimbas.

Não que realmente tenha adiantado muito, já que ele vive perdendo o cinzeiro.

A pessoa bate na porta, três batidinhas rápidas e impacientes. Fico observando James procurar o cinzeiro.

Finalmente, ele o acha. Largo minha xícara de café pela metade do lado da cafeteira e me desencosto do balcão. Como eu estou mais perto da porta, vou atendê-la.

- Sim? - pergunto, amável.

- Ah, que bom que vocês estão aqui ainda. - É a Bethany. Ela passa por mim, e entra na sala, sem a menor cerimônia. Bethany entrou nos Aurores faz mais ou menos uns oito meses. Ela é apaixonada pelo James, e às vezes eu penso que ela tem algum plano maligno para me matar e tomar meu lugar como parceira dele. Mas na maioria das vezes é ela apenas desagradável, mas inofensiva.

- O que houve, Betty?

- A gente tem um DB¹ no noroeste de Londres, em Camden.

- Onde? - James pergunta. Pego minha bolsa.

- Num bequinho da Pleender Street.

- Pleender Street tem muitos bequinhos. - digo, irritada.

Bethany olha para James.

- Quem foi que te passou a informação? - ele pergunta.

- Andrew.

Sem dizer mais nada, James sai da sala. Ele bufa, ao sair, e eu imediatamente sei que ele está contrariado.

- Bethany?

- Sim?

- Sim, senhora. Sou sua superior. - Sou apenas uma detetive, o que me deixa um nível acima do dela na hierarquia dos Aurores, e isso não é grande coisa, pois não temos grandes privilégios ou coisa assim. Mas é bom jogar isso na cara dela. - _Cai fora_.

Ela me lança um olhar de desdém, e sai da sala, os cabelos ruivos (são tingidos) balançando suavemente.

Odeio ela.

Realmente odeio ela.

Tranco a porta da sala e passo pelos cubículos do QG, cheio e barulhento a essa hora e em todas as outras do dia. É o point da galera do Nível Dois, o nosso andar. Tudo que é notícia no mundo bruxo passa por aqui. Ou pelo menos tudo que sai na página criminal.

Atravesso as pesadas portas de carvalho da entrada, e fico esperando os elevadores. James logo me alcança.

- Sabe aquela nossa folga? - ele começa, quando aperto (de novo) o botão no elevador. - Acho que não vai rolar.

Ergo as sobrancelhas. Como assim? A área que acharam o DB não é exatamente conhecida por ser o lar de amáveis vovozinhas felizes. Na verdade, aquela parte de Camden é a Meca dos punks de Londres. Então não é raro alguém morrer de overdose ou algo assim. Logo, achei que esse ia ser mais um caso fácil desse tipo.

- Parece que é um um-oito-sete². Dos grandes.

Ah, que legal. Um-oito-sete dos grandes só pode significar uma coisa: um assassinato bem violento e sórdido, só pra animar o meu dia.

Sensacional.

* * *

¹ Código da polícia para "Dead Body", corpo morto, literalmente.

² 187 (one-eight-seven, originalmente) é um código da polícia para designar homicídio.

* * *

**N/A**: Mais uma fic minha! Hahaha :D Agora não vai dar nem pra vocês sentirem saudades de mim! Estou tão empolgada! Eu sempre quis escrever um romance policial com Lily e James!

Mas esse vai ser forte. Nada de Lily bobinha imaginando coisas por aqui. Agora ela é uma mulher competente e inteligente (rimou!). Mas ainda vamos ter alguns micos de vez em quando, só pra descontrair.

Ta, chega de saltinhos de alegria.

Reviews são apreciadas.


	2. Papo de Amigo

**Segredos**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

**Disclaimer:** Preciso MESMO continuar com isso?

* * *

"Um amigo qualquer pensa que a

amizade acabou quando vocês discutem.

Um amigo de verdade sabe que não é

amizade até vocês terem um briga."

- DESCONHECIDO

**QUANDO** James e eu chegamos ao local, já está todo o pessoal lá. Aparentemente, a coisa é mais complicada do que parece, porque o corpo foi achado numa área trouxa.

- Ei, Steve! - James grita, assim que passamos pela linha mágica de proteção da cena.

Steve é o patruleiro responsável por essa área de Londres. Ele é do Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia e é obrigação dele cuidar para que nenhum bruxo faça magia na frente de trouxas, ou que algum menor de idade saia brincando com a varinha por essas bandas. O que, na minha opinião pessoal, é um trabalho do inferno. Como moradora próxima da área (meu apartamento também é em Camden, mas mais para perto de Primrose Hill, que por acaso é quase o meu quintal), eu sei que bruxos adoravam vir se misturar com a já eclética população do bairro para tomar umas e outras e dançar nos clubes trouxas, já que aqui a gente nem precisa vestir roupas de trouxas para circular. Ninguém liga muito se ver um sujeito com uma capa comprida. Roupas estranhas são uma constante aqui.

- Quem é? - James pergunta. Subentendesse que ele está falando do corpo.

- Uma garota. Não sabemos quem é.

- Bruxa? - pergunto. Steve suspira.

- Não sabemos.

Troco um olhar com James. Por que raios nos chamaram aqui? Quero dizer, Aurores só tratam de casos que tenham a ver com os seguidores ou com o próprio Voldemort. É assim desde 72, quando ele realmente começou a matar trouxas, nascidos-trouxas e alguns bruxos por atacado, e a coisa ficou realmente fora de controle. Não que esteja muito melhor agora, mas pelo menos a gente pode sair na rua. Crimes simples ficam com a Patrulha do Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia.

Acho que eles não gostaram muito de terem que ficar com uma responsabilidade que antes era nossa, mas enfim.

Me afastei deles e fui olhar o corpo.

A garota estava deitada numa posição estranha, seu braço virado para trás num ângulo impossível. Ela usava uma minissaia de couro, e uma blusinha de alcinha que um dia fora branca,e agora estava toda manchada com substâncias diversas. Até aí, nada de novo.

O mais macabro de tudo era a cabeça. Estava enrolada em papel alumínio, e depois em plástico, o que impossibilitava de ver seu rosto.

- Você acha que ela morreu de asfixia?- perguntei, quando James se aproximou.

- Por causa do plástico? Não sei. O laboratório vai dizer. Mas meu palpite é que não.

Colocando as luvas, James começou a examiná-la, atrás de alguma prova.

Observo o corpo da garota. Pela estrutura óssea e pelo bom estado da pele, diria que ela teria em torno de 16 anos. Muito nova para morrer. Nem tinha muito peito ainda.

Ela está com uma corrente fechada com um cadeado em volta do pescoço.

Dou uma examinada mas não me parece nada de estranho. É uma coisa bem comum entre os jovens.

Então vou olhar o braço. Há alguma coisa de muito errada com ele que está me chamando a atenção. É impossível um braço ficar nessa posição. Está quebrado, noto. Conclusão muito inteligente, Lily. Se o braço está virado para trás, é obvio que não pode estar normal. Com todo o cuidado, coloco o braço de volta no lugar.

Então, eu noto a marca no antebraço.

- James! - chamo. - Olha isso!

A garota tinha tatuado no antebraço uma caveira com a cobra saindo pela boca. A marca negra.

* * *

**OS LEGISTAS** levam o corpo para o laboratório e nós voltamos ao Ministério. Não há muito o que fazer. Temos que esperar o resultado do laboratório, descobrir a identidade da vítima, e então notificarmos a família, para então encerrar o caso.

Se fosse outro caso, daríamos uma banda pela área do local do crime fazendo perguntas e aquelas coisas de praxe. Mas sendo uma Comensal da Morte, ninguém se preocupa muito com as condições da morte dela.

Ah, qual é! Todo mundo sabe que o nosso departamento é uma piada perto do exército de Voldemort. Fazemos até o impossível, mas fica cada vez mais difícil. Somos poucos, eles são muitos e estão por toda a parte.

A garota entrou nisso porque quis, ué.

Como tudo está mais ou menos calmo no Departamento, decido que é hora de resolver uns probleminhas que eu ando adiando já faz um tempo.

Pego o elevador e desço até o nível sete. Este nível é diferente do nosso. É bem mais fácil se achar aqui, porque todas as seções do departamento ficam em volta de um átrio retangular que tem pôsteres de Quadribol pendurados em todas as paredes. Entro na primeira porta à direita, e estou na Sede da Liga Britânica de Quadribol.

- Oi, Lily. - a garota loirinha sentada na mesa da recepção me cumprimenta. Eu acho muito estranho que a sede da Liga tenha uma recepção, mas é assim que é. Patti me disse que é para manter a privacidade dos dirigentes e dos jogadores que freqüentemente vêem aqui. Se não, qualquer fã enlouquecido poderia alcançá-los.

- Oi, Kimberly. A Patti tá aí?

- Ahã, pode passar.

- Obrigada. - Passo pelo balcão e entro direto. Já conheço o caminho, então sigo direto pelo comprido corredor acarpetado, onde os pôsteres ainda estão pendurados. Entro na quarta porta, e de repente tudo fica azul.

- LILY!

Essa é sala do Puddlemere United. Quase todos os grandes times têm uma sala aqui. E é aqui que Patti trabalha.

- Oi Patti.

Ela me olha dos pés à cabeça com ar de desdém.

- Olha só, que surpresa! Miss Evans arranjou um tempo para se lembrar dos velhos amigos! - ela comenta com alguém imaginário, enquanto limpa uma poeira invisível de sua mesa. - Achei que estivesse _muito_ ocupada para isso.

Ai, essa doeu.

Patti e eu somos amigas desde que ela virou bile de tatu na minha roupa, no segundo ano de Hogwarts. Infelizmente, brigamos faz quase um mês e mal estamos nos falando. Quero dizer, eu estou falando com ela, mas Patti parece que ainda não superou.

- Patti... - começo, sem ter realmente alguma idéia do que dizer.

- Como vai o _Jamie_? Trabalhando muito? - ela pergunta, e eu sei que ela está sendo irônica.

- Por que você não pergunta pra ele? - Ela me olha, levantando uma sobrancelha. Acho que é a primeira vez desde o inicio da conversa que ela me olha no rosto direito. - Sério, Patti, isso é ridículo.

- Ridícula é você, Evans. Vai acabar sozinha se não se cuidar. - Tudo bem, agora ela está me magoando.

- Que droga, Pattricia! Eu estou aqui, não estou? O que você quer que eu faça agora? Me ajoelhe aos seus pés e rasteje pedindo perdão?

- É, acho que isso seria uma boa. - ela responde.

- Patti, eu não vou fazer isso.

- Achei que você não fosse.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Odeio brigar com a Patti. Mas ela realmente me irritou da última vez.

- Você já almoçou? - ela pergunta.

- Não. Nem sei que horas são.

- Três e meia da tarde.

- Ah. - digo vagamente.

- Quer dar uma passadinha na Deli? - ela pergunta, e pelo jeito que mexe nas folhas, sei que Patti está um pouco nervosa.

- Você pode sair agora?

- Ah, devo ter uns dez minutinhos de folga.

Eu sorrio.

- Então o que você está esperando?

Ela dá risada, e pega a bolsa. Antes de chegarmos ao elevador, Patti já está tagarelando sobre o último cara com quem ela saiu, o que me deixa bastante aliviada. Significa que ela já me perdoou.

- Ai o Mark disse que a gente tinha que passar o apartamento dele! Imagina! Tive que dar um pé nele, porque acho que ele estava pensando que eu era idiota ou qualquer coisa. Quero dizer, se ele queria ir para cama comigo, que tivesse dito!

- Mark é o contador? - pergunto, desnorteada. Patti troca de namorado rápido demais para que eu consiga acompanhar.

- Não, Lils, o contador era o Nick. Estou falando do Mark, o baixista.

- Ah sim. - respondo. Não consigo me lembrar porque ela acabou com o Mark. Mas deve ter sido por um motivo bom. Tenho certeza que ela me disse qual.

Saímos do elevador, atravessamos o átrio e saímos para a rua. O calor absurdo de Londres me atinge como um tapa.

- Cara, e o que é esse calor? - Patti comenta. Olho para ela com inveja. Patti está de saia. Eu estou usando calça comprida. E sapato fechado.

- Horrível. - resmungo, enquanto nos desviamos das pessoas para chegar até a Delicatessen da esquina. Dentro da Deli o clima não está muito melhor.

Sentamos no banco de vinil e logo uma garçonete vêm nos atender.

- O que vão querer? - ela pergunta, com tédio estampado na cara.

- Café. - respondo rápido.

- Eu vou querer... - Patti começa, analisando o cardápio. Ela sempre leva horas para escolher.

E porque meu estômago está começando a roncar, resolvo acrescentar mais alguma coisa ao meu pedido.

- E um muffin.

- Temos muffin de baunilha e geléia, chocolate e cenoura com chocolate.

- Cenoura com chocolate! - respondo. Patti ainda está escolhendo. - Vamos, Patti, anda!

- Ai calma, que estresse. Quero um refrigerante de limão e um sanduíche de atum.

Me encosto no banco e fico olhando as pessoas passarem.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando esses dias?

- O que?

- Será que as pessoas crescem dentro dos nomes ou vice-versa?

- Pattricia Reed, quantos dedinhos de LSD você andou tomando?

- É sério, sua babaca. Olha só para ela. - ela aponta para a garçonete. - É uma perfeita Midge. Honesta, trabalhadora e amigável.

Olho para a garçonete que nos atendeu, agora atendendo outra mesa, com a cara fechada. Midge pode ser até honesta e trabalhadora, mas amigável é discutível.

- Tá bem, outro exemplo. James. Amigáveis e extrovertidos, mas sérios e honrados quando tem de ser. James é um nome que remete à tradição. - Penso em James, com seus olhos de gato e sua gargalhada espalhafatosa.

Então Midge atrapalha meus pensamentos, com a chegada das bebidas. Tomo um gole do meu café, enquanto Patti abre o refrigerante. O café está tão forte que poderia vir andando.

- Continuando... Susan. Susan é um nome que...

- Como é que você faz isso? - pergunto, enquanto encho de açúcar o café.

- Isso o quê?

- O bagulho dos nomes. - Patti faz uma careta ao ouvir a palavra "bagulho". Ela odeia essas gírias.

- Ah, é simples. Pense num nome. Então, características virão à sua cabeça. Pegue as primeiras coisas que vierem. Pronto. Você tem uma análise.

Sorrio, enquanto Midge serve o muffim e o sanduíche. Será que Freud usava o método Patti de análise?

Comemos e temos que voltar ao Ministério, porque o horário de Patti acabou. Vou com ela até a sala dela, jogo um pouco de conversa fora com Kimberly, e então volto para o QG.

- Ei, Evans! - Alguém berra meu nome. Jack Bennet logo aparece por entre as baias.

- Oi, Jack. - digo, e tenho que me segurar para não olhá-lo de cima a baixo. Jack é moreno, pele dourada, cabelos castanhos encaracolados e um sorriso de um milhão de galeões. Ele não é um pedaço de mau caminho. É uma estrada inteira.

Infelizmente, tem namorada.

- E aí, tudo na boa?

- Tudo bem, e com você?

- Ah, beleza. Só pra avisar que vocês têm visita.

- Nós?

- Você e James.

- Aliás, bonita visita. Ela tem nome?

Ergo uma sobrancelha.

- Ela?

Ele pisca pra mim e me empurra em direção à minha sala. Que ótimo. Uma garota nos visitando. Qual será o problema agora, senhor Merlin?

Rezo que seja algo rápido. Estou me sentindo grudenta, suja e cansada.

Abro a porta da sala sem bater.

Então, lá está. Na minha cadeira favorita. _Ela.  
_

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei, esse capítulo ficou inútil, mas é que eu acabei me empolgando na conversa da Patti e tal, e de repente ficou muito grande para que eu pudesse escrever tudo que teria que acontecer nesse capítulo num capítulo só. Então, vou adiar para o próximo. Mas fiquem felizes. Eu atualizei em 3 dias! Isso é um recorde! Embora o capítulo seja inútil...

Enfim.

Não entenderam nada? Deixem reviews ;D

Yuufu: Uma das melhores!? Ah, que gentileza a sua! Okaojsfoskdofka Sim, sim, eles ficam muito sexys fumando! Embora eu também não goste de cigarro.

Lucy Sky: Pode me chamar de Scarlet, se quiser, embora o pessoal aqui no me chame de Duka. Que bom que você curtiu o resumo. Sou péssima em resumos. Realmente ruim. Então pensei, que se dane, vou colocar uma frase só. Até porque, eu normalmente não tenho muito saco pra ler resumos grandes :P

Oliivia: Ah, sério:B Bom, DB é código para alguém morto, e 187 é parte de um código que os policiais inventaram para se comunicar rapidamente (principalmente pelo rádio), e significa homicídio. Eu não se ficou bem claro, mas qualquer pergunta específica você pode me perguntar que eu explico! Não sou uma pessoa muito didática :P

Zia Black: Levei três dias para atualizar! Aidsjifhaisjdi Eu sou uma pessoa tão feliz por causa disso! Oakfoadof Fico tão feliz que você tenha amado.

Helena Black: Que bom:D Reviews ajudam bastante na hora de escrever capítulos rapidamente 8DDD hehe beijo!

Gabriela.Black: Apaixonante? Envolvente? Ah, você é um amor de pessoa! Espero que você goste mesmo!

Ah, deixem eu contar da mágica do botão. Você clica no botãozinho roxo "submit review", escreve um recadinho legal para mim, e manda. Aqui, eu leio, e (AQUI ESTÁ A MÁGICA) escrevo mais rápido! Sério, é fantástico! Vamos experimentar:DD

Beijocas!


	3. Ela

**Segredos**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

**Disclaimer:** Papai Noel fez um acordo com a Jk e me deu os Marotos mais a Lily de presente de sexta-feira treze. Não é demais :D

* * *

"Uma comoção descomunal imobilizou-a

no seu centro de gravidade, plantou-a no lugar,

e a sua vontade defensiva foi demolida

pela ansiedade irresistível de descobrir o que eram

os apitos alaranjados e os balões invisíveis

que a esperavam do outro lado da morte."

- GABRIEL GARCIA MÁRQUEZ

* * *

**LÁ ESTAVA **ela, examinando as unhas. Sentada na minha cadeira azul da janela, com aquelas suas roupinhas de marca mega arrumadinha, os cabelos castanhos brilhando ao sol.

O meu sol, por sinal.

No momento que ela me olhou, retrocedi para fora da sala e fechei a porta. Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. Dou mais um passo para trás e minhas costas esbarram em alguma coisa sólida.

- Lily?

Coisa sólida igual a peito do James.

- James, você tem que tirá-la de lá!

- Ela quem, Lily?

- Ela! - respiro fundo. Não sou mais uma adolescente histérica. Preciso ser adulta e racional. - Temos uma vaca invadindo a sala. - digo, mais controlada.

- Uma vaca? - ele pergunta, com ar de riso.

- É, James, uma vaca. Sabe aquele animal que faz muuuu? Então. E você vai tirá-la de lá.

- Eu? Mas por que eu? - ele pergunta, brincando, enquanto dá um passo para frente, me obrigando a dar um passo para trás.

- Porque sim. Eu sou alérgica a vacas. Não suporto nem leite. Sério! Sou alérgica a laticínios.

James estende a mão direita e começa a tatear na parede às minhas costas.

- Lily, chocolate é laticínio. - ele diz, e eu sinto que ele achou a maçaneta da porta.

- Chocolate é exceção, porque tem muita... gordura.

Ele ri, e abre a porta. Então, sou obrigada a me virar de novo e encarar... ela.

- Jim Potter! - ela fala, animadamente, quando enxerga James. Preparo minha cara de má enquanto me dirijo para o balcão da cafeteira, liberando espaço para James ir cumprimentá-la. - _Queeerido_, como você está?

- Tudo bem, e com você, Lottie? - James solta, e olha para mim meio rindo.

Levanto uma sobrancelha, e me mantenho ocupada ligando a cafeteira para esquentar o café. Preciso manter as minhas mãos ocupadas para não correr o risco de socar os dois.

Porque sentada na minha cadeira está Charlotte Campbell, a minha ex-colega vaca que passou os sete anos de estudo mágico em Hogwarts tentando transformar minha vida num inferno.

Odeio ter que admitir isso, mas ela quase conseguiu.

James obviamente não compartilha da minha opinião. Porque, com ele, ela sempre foi a Miss Gênio da Lâmpada. Você sabe, seu desejo é uma ordem, _queeeerido_.

Charlotte continuou tagarelando sobre assuntos inúteis e eu peguei um dos relatórios que eu tinha que revisar para ler. Estava ali só por uma questão de auto-preservação. Tenho medo de deixar Charlotte Campbell a solta na minha sala. Ela poderia estar rosa quando eu voltasse. A sala, não Charlotte.

Perdi a noção do tempo que ela ficou tagarelando sem parar, porque graças a Circe eu nunca tive problemas de concentração, mas deve ter sido bastante, porque lá pelas tantas James bateu na minha coxa, indicando que era pra mim descer do balcão que ele queria pegar café.

- Ah, James! Você está legal? - ela pergunta, lá pelas tantas. Que tipo de pessoa só pergunta se a outra está legal depois de uns trinta minutos de conversa? Essa é a Charlotte.

As sobrancelhas negras de James se encontram.

- Tudo bem, porque Lottie?

- Ah, é que eu fiquei sabendo daquela garota em Camden. - Opa. Meu eu-auror acordou na hora. - Medonho.

Como é que ela sabe disso? Quero dizer, foi hoje de manhã. Não daria nem para ela ter lido nos jornais.

- Então, quando soube que o caso era seu, Jimmy, vim correndo ver como você estava. - Ela acrescenta, e eu largo meus relatórios, desconfiada. Não tem como ela saber da morte da garota. Tá, tudo bem, ela até poderia ter ouvido alguém comentar enquanto nos esperava, mas como é que ela ia saber que James e eu estávamos com o caso?

Olho para ele. James passa a mão nos cabelos, e eu me dou conta que ele não se ligou.

- Obrigado, Lottie. Fico feliz que você tenha se lembrado, mas sabe, não é realmente uma grande coisa. É o meu trabalho. Vejo coisas assim todos os dias.

Ela se levanta e caminha em direção dele, os saltinhos fazendo clap clap no piso. Mordo a língua. Odeio Charlotte Campbell e o clap clap de seus sapatos de salto que ela parece usar até para dormir me dão nos nervos.

- Sabe, Jimmy - ela começa, com aquela voz manhosa que ela só usa com homens bonitos. E pode crer, eu sei. Dividi um dormitório com essa coisa durante sete anos. - Você é tão forte - ela passa a ponta das unhas compridas pelo peito de James. - Tão corajoso, tão... sexy.

Ai meu Deus, vou vomitar.

James e a Campbell mais nova estão tendo um momento.

Que, se não fosse pela minha presença aqui, terminaria com ela arrancando as roupas dele. Preferencialmente com os dentes.

Ai que nojo.

Merlin, em demonstração em sua infinita bondade e misericórdia com a minha pessoa, faz com que alguém bata na porta.

James pisca, e ele parece meio sobressaltado.

- Eu atendo. - respondo, forçando um sorriso.

Assim que eu abro a porta, entra um daqueles aviõezinhos/memorandos. Ele se desdobra automaticamente quando eu o pego. É o legista avisando que a autópsia do corpo já está terminada. E que ele tem notícias para dar. E tem de ser pessoalmente.

Ou seja, deu merda. Só pode ter dado.

- O que houve, Lily? - James pergunta, com a mão de Charlotte ainda em seu peito.

- Ah nada. Notícias que eu estava morrendo de vontade de saber chegaram. - Lanço, rezando para que James entenda a charada. Temos uma regra de não comentar nada sobre os casos na frente de civis. E mesmo que pudéssemos, eu jamais iria comentar isso na frente da Campbell. Rá rá. - Morrendo mesmo. - acrescento.

Vamos, James, vamos! Faça essa sua cabeça funcionar!

Ele só resmunga. Eu bufo, completamente irritada.

* * *

**TRINTA** e cinco minutos. Trinta e cinco minutos foi o tempo que James levou para chegar no necrotério. Vivo, quero dizer. Porque se ele estivesse morto, chegaria muito mais rápido, tenho certeza. Trinta e cinco minutos foi o tempo que levou para a minha já pouca paciência se esgotar de vez.

- Desculpe. - Foi a única coisa que James disse. - Demorei um pouco para despachar a Charlotte.

Apenas levanto uma sobrancelha. "Despachar"? Que tipo de cara despacha a namorada?

Enfim.

O Dr. Morte, que é como o legista é conhecido pelo pessoal do QG, é um senhor de uns quarenta e poucos anos, com cabelos loiro-claros ralos e pele amarelada. Não gosto muito dele, porque ele é louco.

- Boa tarde. - ele saúda, assim que entramos.

- Hum, oi. - Digo. O cheiro do laboratório me deixa levemente enjoada.

- Demoraram.

- Nossa prioridade são os vivos, não os mortos. - James responde, enquanto andamos em direção à maca onde o corpo que achamos hoje de manhã está, coberto como lençol branco.

- Que pena, que pena. Os mortos podem ser muito interessantes. Eles tem muitas coisas a dizer, você sabe.

Não sei se é por causa da temperatura, que aqui é mais baixa, ou se é por causa da atmosfera do lugar, mas sinto um arrepio me descer pela espinha.

- E é o seu trabalho escutá-los. Vamos lá, dr. Sokolowich. O que tem pra nós?

- Uma linda garotinha essa que vocês me trouxeram. - ele diz, e puxa o lençol.

Engulo em seco, e desvio o olhar. Faz quase dois anos e meio que eu trabalho como Auror, e, durante todo esse tempo, já vi casos horríveis. Mas é sempre chocante quando sou obrigada a encarar a morte e sua face mais cruel.

- Retirei o alumínio e o plástico. - ele diz, como se ninguém tivesse notado.

A garota está lá, estirada na maca de metal. Os cabelos que antes estavam presos no plástico, agora estão espalhados. Ela tem o cabelo de um tom bem claro, que me lembra imediatamente da minha falecida avó. Sinto meu estômago revirar.

Os lábios estavam pintados de um tom de vermelho forte, mas já borrados. E havia alguma coisa meio estranha no jeito que os olhos dela estavam arregalados.

- As pálpebras foram cortadas. - James diz, para ninguém em especial.

- É um ferimento pre-mortem¹. - Dr. Morte diz. - A moça estava viva.

- O assassino queria que ela visse tudo. Ela foi violentada sexualmente?

- Foi. Mas não achei nem uma gota de esperma.

Olhei para a garota morta.

Algo me disse que havia algo de muito errado ali.

- Você examinou a marca no braço dela? - James perguntou.

Dr. Morte pareceu confuso.

- Bem... não.

- Examine. - James disse, com aquele tom autoritário de quem está acostumado a dar ordens e vê-las obedecidas. - Já tirou a foto para identificação?

Todos os corpos que eram encontrados sem identificação eram fotografados e mandados para serem publicados no Profeta Diário. É macabro, mas, com gente morrendo a rodo, é impossível mandar alguém investigar pra descobrir a identidade da pessoa. De qualquer modo, com todas as tolices que andam sendo publicadas pelo Profeta, eu jamais deixaria um filho meu lê-lo.

- Já. Carter providenciou que ela fosse enviada para o Profeta. Deve estar sendo publicada amanhã.

- Certo. O relatório.

Dr. Morte entrega o relatório da autópsia para ele e James praticamente me arrasta até o elevador. Entramos e ele simplesmente apoia a cabeça na parede, os olhos fechados. Noto as linhas de expressão no rosto dele, e me dou conta que James parece terrivelmente cansado.

- Quer uma foto minha? - ele diz, de repente, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Hã?

- Aí você vai poder ficar me olhando em casa também.

Dou risada. Esse é James Potter, sempre fazendo alguma piadinha para aliviar a tensão.

- Não, obrigada. Não quero ter pesadelos com essa sua cara feia.

Ele ri, então seu riso morre, e o silêncio se instala no elevador.

- Sabe, Lily, estamos fodidos.

- Estamos?

- Sim. Eu e você. Completamente fodidos.

- Por quê?

- Porque aquela garota morta que nós acabamos de ver é a sobrinha do Ministro.

* * *

¹ Pre-mortem é uma expressão que eu vi no CSI NY para dizer que o ferimento foi feito antes da morte da pessoa. Não sei se é correta, procurei na internet e não achei nada específico relacionado a isso.

* * *

**N/A:** Como todo mundo que lê as minhas fics já deve ter notado, eu _sempre_ escrevo capítulos curtos. Queria um dia escrever um bem grande, com no mínimo oito páginas no Word, em vez dessas míseras quatro que constituem esse capítulo. Mas como dizem por aí, "_toda a história tem um final feliz se você souber onde parar de contá-la". _

Mas vejam pelo lado bom. Eu entreguei duas identidades de bandeja para vocês. E ainda teve uma piadinha da Lily.

E eu juro que no próximo capítulo ou no máximo no outro algum personagem _cannon_ aparece, viu Mai? Ijiasjfiajsfijasfdasok

Sem respostas de reviews hoje porque eu to com um pouco de pressa para escrever os próximos capítulos. Afinal, o que vocês preferem: um capítulo novo ou reviews respondidas?

Beijos para**: Helena Black, Lucy Sky, Zia Black, Yuufu, Mah Evans Weasley, Mimi Granger, Oliivia, mandokinhah, Jhu Radcliffe, Chocolate Cookie Cake.**

Amo vocês.


	4. Reunião

**Segredos**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 – REUNIÃO

"- Encantadoramente maldoso – respondeu

o diretor com os olhos cintilantes. – Gostei principalmente

da descrição que fez de mim como um debilóide ultrapassado."

- J.K. ROWLING

* * *

**APARATO **no meu apartamento.

A primeira coisa que faço é retirar os sapatos e ligar o ventilador. Está tudo uma zona, mas não tenho tempo ou disposição suficiente para arrumar a bagunça.

Aliás, não era nem para eu estar tendo essa folga, quero dizer, ninguém folga às cinco da tarde. James, sendo a pessoa muito esperta que é, arrumou as coisas mais urgentes e me mandou vir para casa. Segundo ele, assim que o Ministro abrir o jornal amanhã, a bomba vai estourar e provavelmente em cima de nós. E eu tenho o leve pressentimento que não vamos ter outra folga tão cedo.

Tiro a calça jeans e vou para a cozinha, procurar algo decente para comer.

Estou morando no apartamento que era do meu avô, e que acabou ficando para mim. Não é um apartamento muito grande, mas como eu não fico muito tempo aqui, não tem importância. E, por ter sido do meu avô, é totalmente trouxa,com exceção de algumas coisas minhas espalhadas por aí, como minha varinha, as vestes, as fotos, os livros...

Olho na geladeira: só tem uma jarra d'água, um queijo muito duvidoso e dois potinhos de iogurte vencidos. Droga. Preciso fazer compras.

Deve haver alguma coisa no armário, mas já não quero mais comer. Esse calor absurdo me deixa estranha.

Vou para o quarto e levo o ventilador para lá. O apartamento está todo escuro, as janelas fechadas. Estou com preguiça demais para abri-las.

Foi legal de o James ter me dado aquela folga. James sempre faz coisas legais para mim, como comprar um bolinho a mais ou fazer um relatório, e eu gosto muito dele por isso. Deito-me na cama pensando nisso, e logo, adormeço.

* * *

**ACORDO** com meu estômago roncando.

Olho no relógio. Sete e meia.

Merda. Tenho reunião da Ordem às oito.

Pulando, corro direto para o chuveiro. A água está gelada. Ai que merda. Odeio tomar banho frio até mesmo no verão. Como é que alguém pode gostar de água gelada? Eu gosto, mas só para beber.

Enfim. Saio do chuveiro e visto uma roupa qualquer.

Ligo o rádio enquanto penteio os cabelos. Rod Stewart está tocando de novo, perguntando repetidamente se penso que ele é sexy.¹

- Bem, querido, seu rosto é meio estranho, e eu odeio essa música, então, acho que a respostar seria não.

Volto para o quarto, largo a escova e me olho no espelho. Penso em Charlotte. Não é à toa que James estava praticamente babando em cima dela. Mas que droga! Ela é uma vaca, mas parecia tão... bem. Enquanto, eu, bem, eu pareço pior do que sem graça. Pareço uma garota sem graça com olheiras iguais às de um panda e com uma cara de acabada, um cabelo horrível molhado e pingando.

Ah, que maravilha.

Na cozinha, Rod pára de cantar e o radialista anuncia que são oito horas.

Apago a luz do quarto, pego minha bolsa e aparato.

* * *

**AS REUNIÕES** da Ordem da Fênix se dão no Bar do Benjy. O concorrente do Caldeirão Furado fica em South Banks, do outro lado do Thames. Tem aparência de um pub normal, e para mim se parece muito com o Caldeirão, só que é mais limpo e mais iluminado, mas eu não posso muito ser levada em conta porque para mim todos os bares bruxos tem a mesma cara.

Enfim.

- Lily!

- Oi Benji. - Benji Fenwick, o dono do bar, me cumprimenta assim que apareço. Benji deve ter em torno de uns trinta anos (nunca perguntei a idade dele), e não é o tipo de cara que me faria olhar duas vezes; cabelos castanhos claros, olhos castanhos, um rosto comum mas agradável, com as maçãs do rosto salientes. - Você está bonita hoje.

Sorrio.

- Obrigada, Benji. Vem cá, por um acaso você não tem algo para comer por aí? É que eu estou morrendo de fome e não tem nada em casa. - pergunto na maior cara de pau.

- Vou fazer um sanduíche para você, enquanto o resto do pessoal não chega. - ele diz, e pisca para mim, antes de sumir para a cozinha.

- Ele estava flertando, você sabe, né? - alguém me diz e eu me viro.

- Remus! - me viro para cumprimentá-lo. - Como você está?

- Ah, tudo bem, e você? Muito trabalho?

- Mais ou menos.

- Isso sempre signfica mais para você. Mas Benji tem razão, você parece muito bem.

- Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal.

Ele assente com a cabeça e agradece. Antes que tenhamos tempo de engatar um assunto, ouvimos um pop e Sirius aparece.

- Lily Evans! - Sirius diz, e aquela voz bem baixinha dele ecoa por todo o ambiente.

- Oi, Sirius. - respondo baixo, e automaticamente me encolho quando Sirius vem e passa o braço por cima do meu ombro.

- E aí, garota? - ele diz, seu rosto a milímetros de distância do meu. Não me atrevo a virar a cabeça para encará-lo, e olho para Remus, que meramente sorri. Decerto ele já deve estar acostumado com esse comportamento louco, afinal, eles são amigos há séculos.

- Tudo bem, e você?

- Melhor agora.

- Que bom. - resmungo. Sirius suspira e sinto o hálito quente dele na minha orelha.

Isso dá arrepios.

- Agora é a hora que a gente fala aquelas abobrinhas só para fazer um social, certo?

Faço que sim com a cabeça, ainda sem encará-lo.

- Sirius. - Sirius se vira para Remus, e muda sua atenção de mim para ele, graças a Merlin. Sirius Black é lindo como o pecado, os cabelos negros abundantes quase tocando os ombros, os olhos de um azul impossível e a boca cheia de um poeta perdido. Eu nunca sei se ele está brincando ou falando sério, e, sinceramente, ele me deixa um pouco nervosa.

- James. - Remus diz, de uma maneira que faz parecer que existe todo um signficado por trás dessa fala.

- Ah, é verdade, James vai me matar. Mas, que pena, ele não está aqui agora, está? Então, eu vou aproveitar enquanto ele não chega. - Sirius diz, maroto.

Remus simplesmente revira os olhos, e pede paciência a Merlin baixinho.

- Então, querida ruiva, quando é que você vai virar hippie, dar um chute na bunda do James e ir para minha casa, para transarmos como dois coelhos?

Eu dou risada. Sirius é engraçado.

- Cuidado, Black. - É a Dorcas.

- Ah, oi, Dorcas. Tudo bem com você, querida?

Ela o ignora total, e responde.

- Espera só o Potter chegar, que você vai apanhar dele.

Olho para os garotos meio confusa. Por que todo mundo diz que James vai bater no Sirius?

- Ele gosta de viver perigosamente. - Remus responde, e Dorcas dá uma gargalhada. O foco de atenção do Sirius muda de novo, indo parar nela. Embora ele ainda esteja me abraçando, sinto que ele está encantado com ela. Não é para menos. Dorcas é uma morena alta, lindíssima. Ela é bem amiga dos Marotos, e principalmente do James. Aparentemente, ela também gosta de tirar uma com a cara do Sirius. Pelo menos é isso que tenho notado nas últimas reuniões.

- Ah, olá pessoal. - Benji volta, com um sanduíche num prato e um pacotinho na outra mão.

Ele coloca o prato na minha frente e me empurra o pacotinho.

- É um pedaço de bolo de laranja novinho, pra você comer em casa. - ele diz, meio embaraçado.

- Obrigado, Benji. - respondo, e dou a ele o meu sorriso mais brilhante, porque ele parece meio inseguro. Por essas coisas que acho que Benji é um amor.

Ele cora até a raiz dos cabelos, murmura alguma coisa como "vou fechar as cortinas" e sai de trás do balcão, indo circular pelo pequeno salão onde estão dispostas as mesas, fechando as persianas das janelas com um aceno de varinha, e limpando alguma coisa inexistente de cima das mesas.

Dorcas dá um sorriso malicioso em minha direção e ergue uma sobrancelha. Eu a ignoro.

Como o sanduíche enquanto o resto do pessoal vai chegando. James é um dos últimos a chegar, e ele vem imediatamente falar com a gente.

- Tenho más notícias. - James diz, baixinho, pra mim. Olho para as mãos dele. Os dedos longos estão abrindo uma barrinha de cereal. - Quer? - ele oferece.

Antes que eu possa responder qualquer coisa, Sirius responde:

- Benji já fez um sanduíche para ela. - ele diz, e termina com um sorriso pouco inocente.

James apenas levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Que bom, então. - ele diz, e já não dá para falar mais nada, porque Dumbledore chega e a reunião começa.

* * *

¹ Rod Stewart - Do Ya Think I'm Sexy, um dos hits de 1979 ;D

* * *

**N/A: **Olha que legal, só porque eu fui reclamar do tamanho do capítulo anterior, esse ficou menor ainda. Oaksfokasodkfaoskd :DD

Mas agora eu estou de férias, e posso virar noite escrevendo. Então não se preocupem, que teremos capítulos novos até o final da semana, provavelmente.

Reviews...

Mah Evans Weasley: Ai garota, explicar por resposta de review é complicado, mas me add no orkut/msn que eu te explico o que eu puder! ;D

Jhu Radcliffe: 10 palavras? Amiga, a gente tinha que fundar o clube dos capítulos curtos.

Allyne: Na verdade, só a descrição da garota morta é baseada. A história em si é diferente :D Mas confesso que me inspirei bastante em CSI e Law&Order para escrever essa história.

Cla.V: Ah, gracias. Haha... vacas são nojentas :P

Helena Black: E você vai ter que me deixar review nas duas MUAHAUAHUHA brincadeira :D As respostas para as suas perguntas virão nos próximos capítulos.

Tathi: Que bom que você gostou! Continue comentando :D

Chocolate Cookie Cake.: Ah, que legal! Fico muito feliz :D

Mimi Granger: Realmente, mim não desce. A única coisa que mim faz é me perseguir :P aokdfksdofkaoskdf Bom ver você por aqui.

Yuufu: Muuuucho Sirius e Remus pra você nesse cap! Oakdfoaskdfokasodf Espero que goste! Logo em breve saberemos mais sobre eles.

Lucy Sky: Ah, que bom que você gosta! Eu também curto muito CSI, e acho que essa fic vai ter um monte de coisas baseada em CSI. E pode deixar que eu providenciarei uma foto do James pra você aodskfoaskdfoaksdfk ;D

Oliivia: Pode crer, eu conheço, e é irritante :P oksdofkaoskdfoadkf Gracias pela review, e continue comentando.

Beijos todo mundo, até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Sabão

"É necessária uma certa dose de estupidez

para ser um bom soldado"

- FLORENCE NIGHTNGALE

* * *

**ENTRO** na minha sala às sete e quinze da manhã em ponto.

Largo a bolsa e pego uma xícara de café da cafeteira, que já está ligada, o que significa que James já chegou.

Mal terminei de tomar dois goles quando o próprio aparece. Ele está muito bem hoje, com uma camisa pólo verde que fica ótima nele. Duvido que não exista um homem que não fique bem usando camisa pólo, mas James fica melhor que a média.

- A bomba estorou. - ele diz, assim que me vê. Os cabelos dele ainda estão úmidos.

- Bom dia, como vai? Tive uma noite ótima, obrigado por perguntar. - respondo, bem-humorada.

James olha para mim por sobre o ombro e lança um sorriso de desculpas.

- Que horas você chegou aqui? - pergunto.

- Seis e meia. - Faço uma careta. Muito cedo para o meu gosto.

- Tinha alguma coisa muito urgente? Quero dizer, você podia ter me chamado.

Ele sorri.

- Não, não tinha nada. Aliás, ter até tem, mas como acordei a cinco, e não estava fazendo nada, vim para cá.

Olho de novo para os cabelos úmidos. Alguma coisa nessa história não fecha. Mas como não sou a mãe dele, não vou ficar pedindo satisfações.

- Eu estava nadando. - ele responde. Assinto, tentando não imaginar o maravilhoso corpo de James numa sunga.

Preciso de mais um gole de café.

Então, quando estou levando uma xícara à boca, James me tira ela da mão e a coloca em cima do balcão.

Porra, esse rapaz é retardado ou o quê?

- O Ministro que falar conosco. Ele está esperando na sala de Moody.

* * *

**A SALA** de Moody pode ser considerada um salão perto da nossa. Está toda atulhada com todo o tipo de esquisitice, a maioria detectores de presença das Trevas. Sinceramente, não acredito muito nessas coisas, mas Moody e até mesmo James parecem levé-las a sério. Acredito que tenha a ver com o fato de terem pais bruxos, enquanto eu sou nascida-trouxa.

Dou uma olhada rápida na sala. Moody está sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, o Ministro ocupa uma das cadeiras da frente, e então meus olhos se fixam em algo parecido com um espelho, pendurado em uma das paredes. Em vez de refletir a sala, ele mostra vários vultos se movendo. Quando chego mais perto, alguns vultos entram em foco, mas não posso enxergar seus rostos nitidamente, a não ser pelo branco dos olhos, que é bem visível.

- Srta. Evans. - Moody me chama, e eu me viro assustada.

James está parado atrás da única cadeira livre da sala. Me aproximo.

- Mulheres, quem as entende? Minha mulher também não pode ver um espelho sem se aproximar para retocar a maquiagem. - o Ministro diz, numa tentativa de ser agradável. Sorrio educadamente. A piada foi péssima.

James me oferece a cadeira. Olho para ele, perguntando silenciosamente se ele não quer se sentar, porque não me importo de ficar em pé. Ele sacode a cabeça, pisca e me oferece a cadeira novamente.

Me sento.

- Muito bem. - Moody começa. - O Ministro gostaria de falar com vocês sobre o caso, bem, sobre o caso Hoffman.

Caso Hoffman? Nós temos um caso Hoffman? Não me lembro de nenhum caso Hoffman, então acredito que seja o caso da garota.

- Não vou tomar muito tempo de vocês. - o Ministro diz, girando o chapéu nas mãos. Ele me pareceu infeliz. - Já falei com o legista e ele me disse que vai liberar o corpo em 48 horas. Paige era muito querida entre nós.

Começo a sentir uma sensação desagradável na barriga. Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. Algo está errado, penso. Porém, digo apenas:

- Sim, senhor.

- Ela era minha sobrinha, vocês sabem. - James e eu ficamos em silêncio, esperando o Ministro terminar de falar. - Vivia na minha casa. Era a melhor amiga da minha filha. Por isso, acho difícil de acreditar que ela tenha... Enfim. Gostaria que vocês fizessem algo por ela. Estou pedindo a vocês, estou ordenando - corrigiu - que vocês descubram quem fez isso com ela.

Faz-se um momento de silêncio na sala. Sei o que James está pensando, porque é o mesmo que eu. O que Fudge está ordenando é simplesmente inviável. Além de ser completamente impertinente, porque ele mesmo nos ordenou que não investigássemos a morte de Comensais.

- Eu sinto muito pela sua perda. - James começou, num tom brando, mas olhando o Ministro nos olhos. - Mas, com todo o respeito, ela tinha a Marca. O senhor nos deu ordens de usar qualquer Maldição Imperdoável contra um Comensal.

- Eu sei disso, sr. Potter. - O Ministro falou, irritado. Qualquer um teria reconhecido que era hora de parar. Mas não James.

- E essa permissão só nos foi dada porque os Comensais da Morte foram considerados inimigos do Ministério... senhor.

Tenho a impressão que, se pudesse, Fudge mataria o James com suas próprias mãos. Mas, não podendo fazer isso, se limitou a fuzilar James com o olhar.

Olhei para Moody. Ele também não parecia muito feliz com as ousadias do James.

- Você tem algum problema em seguir ordens de seus superiores, sr. Potter?

- Não, senhor. Eu apenas...

- Pois bem, Potter. Vou lhe explicar como funcionam as coisas aqui no Ministério. Eu sou Ministro. Você é apenas um Auror. Não porque eu sou mais velho que você. Mas porque eu sou mais esperto. Muito mais esperto. Você entendeu?

Mordi a língua. Ele estava humilhando James.

- Senhor... - comecei pronta para defendê-lo. Afinal, James é meu parceiro.

- A srta. Evans é esperta. Ela sabe quando é hora de baixar a cabeça. Agora, por exemplo, é uma hora para baixar a cabeça. E não é porque seu papaizinho morreu e te deixou uma herança milionária que você vai poder fazer o que bem entender. Você não é melhor que ninguém aqui, Potter.

Da minha cadeira, consegui sentir James cerrar os dentes. Ele olhou diretamente para frente, sem encarar ninguém e dava para perceber que a única coisa que o mantinha quieto agora era sua autodisciplina e o treinamento.

- Lembre-se disso. - Fudge disse, e, colocando aquele chapéu ridículo, saiu.

Assim que a porta se fechou, me virei para Moody, que não se prestou a dizer uma palavra em defesa do James. Normalmente, respeito Moody e o tenho em alta conta, mas agora sinceramente ele me deixou revoltada. Como é que ele permite que o Ministro ataque um dos melhores aurores dele dessa forma?

Ele apenas levantou um dedo quando eu abri a boca, me mandando ficar quieta.

- Potter. - Moody começou, em tom sério. - Você gosta da sua carreira.

James assente, ainda encarando firmemente o nada.

- Então sugiro que você mexa a sua bunda e vá descobrir quem matou essa garota. Você tem uma semana para deixar o nome do assassino, juntamente com o seu relatório, aqui na minha mesa. Estão liberados.

- Ah, srta. Evans. - ele me chama, quando chego na porta.

- Senhor?

- Eu tomaria muito cuidado com meus inimigos, se fosse você.

* * *

**- JAMES...** - começo, quando entramos no elevador.

- Muito bem, por onde a gente começa? Investigar a área seria perda de tempo total. O melhor seria descobrir com quem...

- James, está tudo bem?

Ele pára de falar, e apóia a cabeça contra a parede do elevador, olhando para o teto.

- Sim, Lily. Eu mereci aquilo, Fudge tem razão.

Fito ele por um minuto. Despido de sua animação usual, James parece cansado e estressado.

Suspiro.

- Não, James, você não mereceu. Você é um excelente auror, e você sabe disso. Admiro você, admiro a sua coragem de ter dito o que nós dois estávamos pensando ali. - porque ele ainda parece infeliz, faço uma coisa fora do usual: estendo minha mão e afago a dele. - Você fala as coisas e encara as conseqüências de frente, e isso é realmente... admirável.

Ele sorri.

- Obrigado, Lily. Significa muito para mim. – Nossos olhares se encontram, e sinto uma coisa estranha no estômago. Mas, dessa vez, não é desagradável. O elevador pára, e abre no nosso andar. - Agora acho melhor nós irmos trabalhar, antes que você acabe confessando sua paixão avassaladora por mim, o que seria um pouco constrangedor, dadas as circunstâncias. - ele diz, brincalhão, e eu sorrio.

O velho James está de volta.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, cap novo de um dia para o outro, e isso é um recorde. James leva sabão do Fudge, e eu juro que essa parte foi realmente difícil de escrever. Não sou muito boa em repreensões. Falando em Fudge, eu reli o quarto livro e sei que o Ministro daquela época não era Fudge, mas mesmo assim deixei como se ele fosse. Não consigo imaginar outro ministro mais idiota do que ele, e só sendo muito idiota para brigar com o fofo do James.

CAPA DA FIC PRONTA! No meu Livejounal, é só clicar no link ali do meu perfil. Está no primeiro post. È só clicar em "eles serão revelados" que ela aparece ;D

Agora, às reviews:

-juh.: Escritoras fodas? Ah, gracias :D E não se preocupe, eu também tenho essa mania.

Helena Black: Eba! Uhauhuahuahau Ah, eu pretendia parar um pouco com as atualizações para ler DH, mas, me conhecendo, vai ser difícil. Provavelmente, eu vou ler um capítulo e escrever três, ler um capítulo e escrever três...

Cla.V: Yo también, yo tambíen gostaria que ele vivesse perigosamente comigo, amiga.

Mimi Granger: Eu também amo eles! Hahaaha :D E sim, a coitada da Lily vive numa ignorância completa.

Suzi Raupp: Mais J/L para você nesse capítulo! E segui o seu conselho: um capítulo por dia. Pelo menos agora.

Jhu Radcliffe: Odeio o ff-comedor-de-zeros. Uhauhauhauhau Sirius é o cachorro que toda menina gostaria de ter em casa.

Oliivia: Você disse tudo: tudo de bom e mais um pouco o nosso Siricutico. Mas confesso que o Prongsie também não fica muito atrás não. Beijos!

Chocolate Cookie Cake.: Com os Marotos, a vida é uma festa! HUahushuahuahuhahuauh ;DDD

Yuufu: Então ele também mentiu para você com aquela história de "é brincadeira para as outras"? Ele me disse a mesma coisa! Cachorro desgraçado... eu sabia que ele não prestava aojkdfpajsdfjapso

Reviews são apreciadas :D

Becitos, amo vocês.


	6. A Corrida nas Escadas

"É preciso que nosso sangue se inflame

E que nos incendiemos

Para que nossos espectadores se comovam

E o mundo enfim abra os olhos,

Não sobre nossos despojos,

Mas sobre as chagas dos sobreviventes.

- YATEB

* * *

**SAÍMOS **do elevador e mal chegamos a dobrar no corredor quando ouvimos gritos.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin o que está acontecendo?

Caminho alguns passos em direção à porta de carvalho que dá acesso ao QG. Ela está fechada, o que é bem estranho. Ai meu Merlin. Estou sentindo um mau pressentimento.

Um corpo foi abandonado perto da porta.

Chego mais perto, para poder identificá-lo. Engasgo com o ar, mas não falo nada.

Na minha frente está o corpo de Jack, os olhos esbugalhados, opacos e sem vida. Sinto uma mão me puxar, e dou um pulo, puxando a varinha, pronta para atacar. Mas é apenas James.

- Comensais. - ele murmura, confirmando as minhas suspeitas. - Vamos embora daqui.

Um grito agudo é ouvido, e de repente é como se eu acordasse de um sonho estranho. Recém agora tomei conhecimento de todo o barulho que vem de trás das portas. E todas as pessoas que estão ali dentro? Vamos embora, deixando-as morrer?

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, James murmura, sua mão apertando meu ombro:

- São Aurores, treinados. Vamos.

- Mas... - tento, fazendo um esforço na tentativa de organizar meus pensamentos de maneira lógica, em busca de um argumento suficientemente bom para convencer James a ficar.

- Vamos. - ele diz, decidido, dessa vez me puxando em direção aos elevadores. Então os elevadores abrem, e saem de lá um cara com os cabelos loiros oleosos, acompanhado de outro homem moreno. Não posso identificar as feições direito, porque imediatamente James me puxa para baixo de uma capa que saiu sabe-se lá Merlin de onde.

Prendo a respiração. É uma capa de invisibilidade, acabo de notar, porque os dois homens passam rapidamente por nós sem ao menos olhar para o lugar onde estamos. James me empurra devagar para o elevador, mas então o homem moreno volta, e, esquecendo toda a prudência, saio debaixo da maldita capa e me lanço para as escadas de emergência.

- Ei, vocês dois! - o homem grita, e eu olho para trás. James está descendo logo atrás de mim, terminando de enfiar a capa no bolso.

Quase tropeço em um degrau, então retomo o equilíbrio e continuo a descer enlouquecidamente, dois degraus de cada vez agora.

Dou uma leve derrapada quando chego ao nível nove, e continuo descendo.

Então, chegamos ao décimo piso e não há mais escadas para descer. Paro, tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Dá para ouvir os gritos do Comensal às nossas costas. James em seguida me alcança, e então, tenho uma idéia.

Simplesmente corro pelo longo corredor, em direção ao sétimo tribunal. Sete é um número de poder, então espero que nos ajude. Obviamente, a maciça porta de madeira está trancada.

- _Alohomora_. - Murmuro. É incrível como a segurança do Ministério pode ser burlada com feitiços simples, penso, quando a porta se abre. James e eu entramos no tribunal escuro, e eu fecho e tranco a porta por dentro um segundo antes de nosso perseguidor entrar no corredor.

Não consigo enxergar nada, então fecho os olhos com força e volto a abri-los, acostumando-os assim à penumbra.

Olho ao redor, procurando James.

Ele já subiu pelos bancos, e está dando a volta na sala, por entre eles. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer à Merlin por estar com um cara tão esperto nesse momento. Eu jamais atinaria de andar atrás de alguma coisa que potencialmente poderia servir de proteção num duelo.

Subo atrás dele, tentando não fazer barulho. Dá para ouvir as vozes por trás da porta. Aparentemente, mais Comensais se juntaram ao primeiro. Sigo James pelos bancos, até que ele pára agachado atrás do banco do Ministro, no lado oposto ao da porta. Ele me puxa, e eu me agacho também.

- Você acha que eles tomaram o Ministério inteiro? - pergunto.

- Não, provavelmente não. Provavelmente eles evacuaram o resto do prédio.

- Faz sentido. Eu ouvi um barulho estranho na sala do Moody, mas não achei que fosse importante.

- Bem, nem Voldemort pode com o Ministério inteiro. - ele não fala, mas sei que se refere apenas a número de pessoas. Se Voldemort invadir os postos de comando, o Ministério é dele.

Fico quieta por um segundo. Não consigo enxergar os olhos de James no escuro, mas dá para ver que ele está atento, o pescoço esticado de uma maneira que, bem, me lembra um pouco o Bambi. Mordo a bochecha para não rir. Por que eu sempre tenho esses pensamentos idiotas nas horas mais inoportunas?

- Agora deve ter o quê, dois caras lá fora? - falo, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Cinco, eu ouvi cinco vozes diferentes. - Olho para ele espantada. A audição de James não pode ser normal.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Escuta, a gente precisa sair daqui.

- Eles estão com vantagem, tanto em número como em terreno.

- Nós temos conhecimento de campo.

Faço que sim com a cabeça, agora examinando a sala, tentando me lembrar dos julgamentos que já presenciei. A porta! O Ministro sempre entra por uma porta lateral!

- O Ministro... a porta...

- Sim, eu sei. É isso que eu estou procurando. - ele diz, com um sorriso. - Provavelmente vai dar na sala do Ministro, ou alguma coisa do tipo. Me ajuda a procurar.

Com cuidado (porque os Comensais parecem estar chegando cada vez mais próximo), subo três fileiras de bancos, até chegar à parede, e começo a tatear no escuro.

Levamos alguns longos segundos procurando, então, James anuncia:

- Achei. - Me aproximo dele enquanto ele abre a porta. É menor que o tamanho padrão de portas, e James tem que abaixar levemente a cabeça para passar.

Ele fecha a porta, e me empurra em direção ao escuro.

- Corre.

Corro no escuro, tentando não tropeçar em nada no caminho. É agoniante correr no escuro, mas evito fazer qualquer feitiço desnecessário. Magia deixa rastros.

Ouço alguma coisa derrapar, e sinto alguém me puxando pelas costas da blusa.

- Aqui.

James abre uma porta, e damos no gabinete do Ministro, agora vazio. James cola o ouvido na porta, enquanto eu volto a fechar os olhos, tentando reacostumá-los a claridade súbita.

- Tem mais Comensais ali fora. Dois ou três, acho.

- Podemos estuporá-los.

- É, mas acho que chamaria muita atenção. Eu já estive aqui, essa sala dá para o corredor dos elevadores. Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa.

- Você tem uma capa de invisibilidade, certo? - Ele faz que sim com a cabeça. - Podemos distraí-los e usar a sua capa para chegar aos elevadores.

James dá um sorriso.

- Você daria uma ótima Marota. - levanto uma sobrancelha, desconfiada se isso é um elogio ou não. - Esse era nosso golpe favorito para nos livrarmos de Filch em Hogwarts. Não sei por que não pensei nisso antes.

Olho ao redor da sala. Perto da porta por onde nós entramos, há um balcão, com um vaso grande de plantas em cima.

James me puxa para um lado da porta, até que eu fique bem próxima dele.

- Não sei se a capa cobre suficientemente nós dois, então temos que ser rápidos. - Ele nos cobre com a capa. - Agora. - e sua voz não é mais que um mero sussuro no meu ouvido.

Minha mão treme eu acabo não só quebrando o vaso, mas todo o resto do balcão.

- Um, dois... três. - James sussurra. Gostaria que ele parasse de fazer isso, porque me deixa arrepiada. Como nos prevíamos, os Comensais entraram correndo na sala, abrindo a porta toda para trás. James e eu saímos de fininho pelas costas dele, e entramos no elevador, que, graças a Merlin, está parado nesse andar.

Infelizmente, eles se deram conta rapidinho que a sala está vazia, porque se voltaram contra nós berrando Maldições a torto e a direito.

- _Protego_. - Ouço James gritar enquanto esmurro repetidamente o botão de fechar portas.

Finalmente, as portas, inconscientes do duelo que estamos travando, se fecham suavemente, uma musiquinha suave tocando ao fundo, enquanto nós respiramos pesadamente dentro do elevador.

Quando as portas se abrem no térreo, tudo está silencioso. Mantendo a varinha em posição, James e eu avançamos até a área de aparatação.

Ele segura a minha mão, nossos dedos se entrelaçando, então, tudo fica escuro.

* * *

**N/A:** EU SEI QUEM É RAB! EU SEI, EU SEI!!! E não, não vou contar para vocês. (sorriso maníaco)

Já estou quase na metade do sétimo livro, e sim, ele é o melhor de todos até agora.

E segundo a Thaisinha (que leu uns trechos do meu livro), é o mesmo que vazou na internet.

Como vocês podem ver, fiquei mais inspirada para escrever ação. Agora, eu vou responder as reviews, antes que acabe soltando algum spoiler.

-juh: Oi! Askdfaskdfoas Acho que ninguém gosta de escutar sermão, né? Eu particularmente odeio. Beijos!

Jhu Radcliffe: Calma, menina, calma, muita água ainda vai rolar antes da Lily confessar sua paixão pelo James. _Se_ ela confessar, né? ;DD

Oliivia: Ah, eu fico mega feliz quando vejo que as pessoas gostam tanto das minhas fics assim! Obrigada :DD

Cla.V: Olha, amiga, eu até sei fazer capa com animação (vide a capa de Coisa Estúpida), mas efeitos sonoros é um pouco demais...

Dayane-chan: Leitora nova? Oba! Espero que você fique com a gente até o final :D Bem, eu basicamente me inspirei na pilha (enorme) de romances policiais que eu já li na vida, em alguns filmes de ação e principalmente em três serianos: CSI NY, CSI Miami e Law & Order, que eu amo de paixão.

Helena Black: Aposta anotada :D A resposta só vem nos próximos capítulos hehehe Beijos!

Chocolate Cookie Cake.: Tenho pena do Fudge. Ele não raciocina. E para ver o que vem por aí, continue com a gente :D

July Prongs: Capítulo postado, moça. Beijos!

Mimi Granger: Como eu disse por aí, a verdade será revelada! (risada malévola) Beijos!

Ms. Cookie: Que bom que você gostou do Sirius! Eu tenho um medo enorme de fazer personagens fora da personalidade original deles, por isso nunca escrevi uma fic com o trio e tal. E quanto à linguagem, bem, eu não tinha realmente prestado atenção nisso, sabe? A Lily da fic surgiu assim mesmo, meio desbocada. Beijos!

E como eu ainda não me despedi do meu eu-mal, quero no mínimo dez reviews nesse capítulo para postar o próximo. Então, comentem:DDD


	7. Notícias

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry,

but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

- JK ROWLING

* * *

ASSIM que a estranha sensação de ser espremida dentro de uma mangueira de jardim que acompanha o ato de aparatar passa, eu abro os olhos.

Estamos numa rua deserta, num bairro residencial tranqüilo, as calçadas largas, casas grandes e arejadas sem grades, um carro novinho na garagem mais próxima. Trouxa.

- Desculpe, não consegui pensar em outro lugar.

- Tudo bem. Enquanto estivermos entre os trouxas, vai ser mais difícil para eles nos acharem. - respondo, olhando ao redor. Pode-se ouvir o movimento de carros vindo da outra esquina. - Onde estamos?

- Bloomsbury. A rua da esquina é a Phoenix Road.

- Hum. - resmungo, tentando me localizar. Phoenix Road não quer dizer muita coisa para mim.

- Cinco minutos a pé da British Library. - James diz, e então eu me ligo onde estamos.

- Você mora por aqui, não? - pergunto, me lembrando de algo que James me disse quando ainda estávamos na escola.

- Sim.

- Hum. - digo, meio confusa. Estou me sentindo estranha. - Então é melhor você ir para casa.

- Hum. Certo. E você?

- Eu vou para minha casa.

James começa a rir. Do que ele está rindo?

- Está bem. Você tem certeza que vai chegar bem em casa? - Olho para ele com deboche. Por Merlin, quem James pensa que eu sou, uma criança de cinco anos? - Desculpe, é o hábito. - Ele suspira. - Vejo você amanhã.

Então James se aproxima, e me dá um beijo no rosto.

Sinto minha pele formigar, mas é uma sensação boa.

Ele se afasta, mas antes que eu possa sequer pensar direito, James se vira.

- Se você precisar, não pense duas vezes antes de me chamar.

- Obrigada.

Então, ele some.

Meu cérebro se tornou caramelo derretido, grudento e líquido.

Acho melhor dar uma caminhada.

Vou andando até King Cross, para pegar o metrô na estação, quando me lembro de uma coisa, no meio do caminho.

Patti.

Olho ao redor na rua, está deserta. Então, aparato para a casa dos Reed.

A casa da família Reed é uma casa normal, daquelas de subúrbio, onde uma é igualzinha a outra.

Subo os degraus da frente, bato e espero.

Pattricia ainda mora com os pais dela. O Sr. Reed trabalha numa editora que produz os livros que posteriormente serão vendidos na Floreios & Borrões e a sra. Reed trabalha no Correio (bruxo, não trouxa), mas apenas meio período.

- Lily!

- Boa-tarde, sra. Reed.

- Entre, querida, entre. Não faz bem se demorar muito na soleira das portas em tempos como esses.

Entro no pequeno hall. A casa tem três andares, mas não é muito grande. Tiro os sapatos.A sra. Reed insiste que andemos de meias, para não sujar muito o resto da casa.

- A Patti está aí? - pergunto.

- Pattricia está no trabalho.

- Ah. Queria saber como ela está, com toda aquela confusão que deu no Ministério.

- Você não ouviu no rádio? - a sra. Reed me pergunta, parando de andar.

- Não, não tive tempo de passar em casa.

Uma expressão misteriosa trespassa o rosto da mãe de Patti.

- Vou fazer um chá para nós, Lily. Você tem tempo para um chá, não tem? - ela pergunta, continuando a descer as escadas em direção à cozinha.

- Sim, sim. - confirmo, descendo atrás dela. Isso está me deixando um pouco intrigada.

A sra. Reed começa a fazer o chá na cozinha apertada, tagarelando sem parar. Pattricia também tem esse hábito, então já estou acostumada à participar da conversa sem realmente prestar atenção.

Iso é muito estranho. O que foi que deu no rádio que eu não ouvi, e deveria? Certamente tem algo a ver com Pattricia ou o Ministério.

Sinto meu sangue gelar nas veias. Ai meu Merlin, será que...?

- Sra. Reed? A Pattricia está bem?

Ela pára o que está fazendo e me olha:

- Eu suponho que sim, querida. Notícias ruins são como balaços, não?

Levanto uma sombrancelha. Deve ser mais uma daquelas expressões bruxas que eu nunca entendo completamente.

Ela serve o chá e começa a contar sobre Daniel, o irmão mais novo da Patti, que ainda está em Hogwarts.

- E então, Professora MaGonagall me escreveu para avisar das constantes detenções. Meu pequeno Dan nunca faz dever de casa, ao que parece.

- Deveres de casa são importantes. - digo. É uma coisa idiota para se dizer, mas não consigo pensar em mais nada.

- São, não são? Nunca tive nenhum problema desse tipo com a Patti... - e, como se o nome de Pattricia fosse um encantamento, ouvimos a voz dela lá do Hall.

- Mamãe?

- Aqui na cozinha.

Logo em seguida, Pattricia aparece, descalça e um pouco descabelada.

- Ah, mamãe, que dia horrível... LILY!

- Oi, Patti.

- Que bom que você está bem! Eu estava preocupadíssima, já ia passar na sua casa. - ela diz, se acomodando numa cadeira ao lado da minha, depois de ter me dado um abraço que quase tirou minha cabeça do corpo.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - pergunto.

- Ouvimos o alarme, sabe, aquele de incêndio que a gente sempre achou uma besteira, então praticamente todo o Ministério saiu, quero dizer, qual é mesmo a palavra... - ela gesticula com a mão. - Aquela palavra chique que você usa para dizer quando um troço fica vazio à força...

- Evacuado?

- Exatamente. Então, todo o prédio foi evacuado. Mas você sabe como são os Aurores.. Demoraram mais que todo mundo, porque tem que guardar as informações confidenciais e todo aquele besteirol que você sabe melhor do que eu. - Ela toma um gole do chá que a sra. Reed acabou de colocar na frente dela. - Mamãe, tem açúcar?

Resisto a tentação de rolar os olhos impacientemente. A história já não é das melhores, mas com as interrupções da Patti, começa a ficar irritante. Espero Pattricia transformar o chá numa calda, mexer um pouco, provar, acrescentar mais açúcar, então mexer de novo, para, por fim satisfeita, continuar a história.

- A partir eu só sei o que o Érico, sabe o Érico?

- Sim, eu sei quem é o Érico.

- Bom, daí eu só sei o que o Érico me contou. Ele é da segurança, então ele sempre sabe de tudo.

Olho para a sra. Reed, respirando fundo.

- Sim, Patti, eu sei disso também.

- Enfim. O Érico falou que aí apareceram uns Comensais lá no QG. Eu fiquei apavorada, porque pensei que você estivesse lá.

- Eu não estava. James e eu tínhamos ido... resolver uma coisa.

- Ah, que bom. O Érico disse que ele acha que eles estavam procurando alguma coisa, e não pretendiam machucar ninguém. - mudei de posição na cadeira, ficando mais perto de Patti. Agora a coisa começava a ficar mais interessante. - Mas daí os Aurores não colaboraram muito, então teve duelo e coisa. Dizem que alguém morreu, mas ainda não divulgaram a identidade do corpo.

- Foi o Jack. - murmuro mais para mim do que para Patti.

Ela fica em silêncio, e eu me ligo que minha amiga não conhecia o Jack.

- O que aconteceu depois?

- Ah, nada. Érico disse que eles se deram conta que o que estavam procurando não estava mais lá, então foram embora.

- O que você acha que eles estavam buscando lá? - pergunto.

- Eu não sei, Lily. Mas tem um boato... bem... envolvendo a palavra... ai que droga, odeio falar isso.

- Que palavra, Patti?

- "Sangue-ruim".

* * *

N/A: Ta gente, sem pânico, os capítulos apenas viraram a Sala Precisa do fanfiction, ou seja, ficam aparecendo e desaparecendo quando querem. E o nexo da fic também. Mas pensem na história como apenas um motivo para escrever um romance com a Lily e o James :D aodjfaowisdjfoasjdofjaosfjads

Dayane-chan: Ah, que bom que você acha isso. :D Eu sempre acho que ainda não é hora de terminar o capítulo, mas eu nunca consigo escrever mais :P

Helena Black: Ah, eu ainda estou meio em choque com algumas coisas, então não tenho uma opinião formada sobre o livro ainda.

Ms. Cookie: "estuprá-los" OKAOPIWEJFOASDJFOAISDJIF :DDD

Yuufu: Como eu disse, lá se foi o nexo da fic :P Mas como você pode ver, eu meio que inventei uma desculpa neste capítulo ojdfoajdspfoajsdf beijos.

Chocolate Cookie Cake.: Ah, que bom que você gostou do capítulo! E sim, a capa do James é milagrosa.

Jhu Radcliffe: Sim, sim, DH foi uma grande influencia nessa fic. James tem seus segredos também :DD beijos!

Thaisinha: Ah, que bom! Beijos, companheira de CSI! Jdfjaodfjoiasdjf :D

Mimi Granger: É tudo culpa de DH, que influencia a gente e faz o nexo das fics ir pelos ares :DD  
Cla.V: Pois é, pois é, eu também tinha ficado preocupada, mas acho que agora parou de bugar oO.

Oliivia: Ainda não formei minha opinião sobre DH, mas enfim. Beijos :


	8. Explicações

"Todo mundo então era pérfido, mentiroso e falso?

E lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos, pois choramos sempre a morte de nossas ilusões com a mesma mágoa que choramos os nossos mortos."

- GUY DE MAUPASSSANT

* * *

VOLTO para casa de noite, já que a sra. Reed insistiu que eu ficasse para o jantar.

Estou com uma sensação estranha, como um zumbido no ouvido, desde a conversa com Patti.

Largo a bolsa, tiro os sapatos, tomo um copo de água e começo a arrumar o apartamento. Sei que não é hora para isso, mas é que ocupar as mãos sempre me ajuda a pensar.

Sangue-ruim. Aurores. Faz muito sentido na minha cabeça. Quero dizer, eu sou sangue-ruim. E sou uma Auror. Mas é paranóia minha, porque eu certamente não sou tão importante assim para que Voldemort armasse um plano desses só para me eliminar. Se bem que eu tenho a impressão que Voldemort não armou aquele ataque ao Ministério. Estava muito desorganizado. E Você-sabe-quem não tolera desorganização nas suas fileiras, pelo que me parece.

Com a sala já mais ou menos arrumada, vou para o quarto.

Aquilo foi um imprevisto. E certamente deveria ser algum retardado que estava organizando a missão, para reagir violentamente daquele jeito. Por que foi muito, mas muito idiota eles terem atacado o QG daquele jeito. Em plena luz do dia.

Começo a sentir meu corpo doer e meus olhos começarem a me fechar. Automaticamente, tomo um banho e escovo os dentes. Então, caio na cama e adormeço.

* * *

ACORDO com o barulho de algo metálico caindo no chão.

- Merda. - Uma voz de homem diz e eu abro os olhos, puxando a varinha debaixo do travesseiro.

Tem alguém na minha casa.

Levanto o mais silenciosamente que posso. Não tem ninguém no corredor, e a sala também está vazia. Olho pela janela. Está chovendo.

Seguro a varinha com mais força. Sons vêm da minha cozinha.

Com cuidado, me aproximo do portal. Tem um homem na minha cozinha, percebo, e automaticamente ataco com um feitiço não-verbal, sem nem ao menos ver quem é. Meu visitante, entretanto, tem reflexos rápidos, e se abaixa, fazendo assim que o feitiço atinja o pingüim de cerâmica em cima da geladeira.

- Nossa, Lily, não precisa tentar me matar. - ele diz, enquanto volta a ficar de pé, arrumando as roupas.

Sinto meu queixo se deslocar verticalmente.

- Sirius, o que é que você está fazendo aqui? - dou uma olhada no relógio na parede. - São oito e meia da manhã.

- Bem, Lilizinha, alguém tinha que te impedir de ir para o trabalho hoje, e eu fui o premiado.

Levanto uma sombrancelha.

- Aliás, bonita camisola. - ele acrescenta, me olhando de cima a baixo, só para me irritar mais. Reviro os olhos. Durmo com uma camiseta velha, que mal chega à metade das coxas.

Bufando irritada, volto pro quarto e visto uma calça por baixo da camiseta.

- Não costumo esperar visitas à essa hora. Aliás, como foi que você conseguiu entrar aqui? - pergunto, voltando à cozinha.

- Ah, foi bem fácil. Arrombei a porta. - Imediatamente, me viro para olhar para a porta do apartamento. - Mas não se preocupe, eu já arrumei.

Olho mais uma vez para ele. Sirius está tentando fazer o fogão funcionar com a ajuda da varinha, mas sem muito sucesso. Passo por ele rapidamente e ligo o fogão.

- Obrigada. Não sabia que você tinha essas coisas trouxas em casa. - ele diz, pegando o maço de cigarros do bolso de trás da calça.

- Você disse algo sobre me impedir de ir trabalhar.

- Ah, é verdade. Você não pode ir trabalhar.

Reviro os olhos.

- Sirius, eu preciso ir trabalhar.

- Não, não. James há essa hora já deve ter entregado o atestado, então você está de licença.

- Que atestado?

- O atestado médico, Lilizinha.

Estou ficando realmente irritada, agora.

- Que porra de atestado é esse, Black?! Eu não fui no médico, eu estou bem! Eu vou trabalhar!

Sirius dá uma tragada no cigarro, e calmamente o coloca na borda da pia, na falta de um cinzeiro.

- Você quer brigar, a gente briga. Tudo bem. Mas me mandaram manter você em casa, e é isso que eu vou fazer, nem que tenha que ser a força. Não tenho medo de uns socos, Lilizinha. James me avisou que você poderia ficar meio violenta.

- Não me chame de Lilizinha. - resmungo, furiosa. Sirius Black não vai me prender na minha própria casa, ah, não vai mesmo. Só preciso distraí-lo, para então atacá-lo. A chaleira começa a chiar, e ele se vira de costas.

Apertando a varinha, uso um feitiço estuporante.

Ele desvia do feitiço de novo. Sorrindo selvagemente, o idiota pega a varinha, e, antes que eu possa dizer "merda", estou presa na cadeira da cozinha.

- QUE PORRA É ESSA!? ME SOLTA, SEU IMBECIL!

- Eu te avisei, querida. Agora, onde é que você guarda o café?

* * *

VIREI a cabeça para o relógio da cozinha. Quase onze horas. E eu ainda estou presa aqui.

- Black, dá para você me soltar um pouco? - pergunto, rangendo os dentes. Isso é ridículo. - Minha bunda está dormente. - acrescento, quando ele ergue uma sombrancelha.

- Desculpe, Lily, mas ainda não te perdoei por ter quebrado meu coração. - ele diz, então molha os lábios com a língua e continua a fazer a revista de palavras cruzadas que tinha trazido no bolso do casaco.¹

- Black, você é um homem morto. - digo.

- Sim, bem, todo mundo morre mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Ele diz, distraídamente.

- Vai ser mais cedo no seu caso. Muito mais cedo.

Mexo-me na cadeira. Sirius é bom, tenho que admitir.

Então, a campainha toca e eu me viro tão rápido que quase desloco o pescoço.

Sirius levanta meio distraído, e sai da cozinha para atender a porta murmurando algo que se parece muito com "esfarrapados, cinco letras".

- Prongsie! - ele cumprimenta, e eu me aprumo na cadeira. James está aqui. James vai me salvar.

- E aí cara? Nenhuma marca roxa, nenhum osso quebrado? O que foi que você fez para ela não te atacar? - ouço a voz dele, brincalhona.

- A prendi na cadeira da cozinha.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?! - James passa por Sirius e entra no apartamento, e pára, olhando para os lados, provavelmente procurando a cozinha.

Então ele me enxerga presa e rapidamente se aproxima, procurando a varinha no bolso das vestes.

- Finite Incantatem - ele murmura, e eu me levanto imediatamente.

- Ela me atacou pelas costas. - Sirius anuncia, entrando na cozinha. - Com um feitiço não-verbal.

- Oh, pobrezinho. - ouço minha própria voz dizer, carregada de sarcasmo, e me preparo para voar em cima dele. - Seu filho-da puta!

Mas James me segura pela cintura, antes que eu possa alcançá-lo, seu corpo bloqueando minhas tentativas de me soltar.

- Você também não vai inventar de me prender, vai? - resmungo, cedendo e parando quieta.

- Não, Lils. - ele diz, e dá um sorriso. - Mas também não vou deixar você nocautear meu melhor amigo.

- Hey! - Sirius exclama, indignado com a suposição que eu poderia nocauteá-lo. Suposição verdadeira, devo dizer.

- Muito bem. - digo. Sei quando a batalha está perdida, e este é o caso. - Pode relaxar James, eu não vou bater nele. Não que ele não mereça.

James me olha, aqueles olhos impassíveis medindo minhas palavras, e então se afasta.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? - pergunto, esquentando o café que Sirius tinha feito. - Porque não posso ir trabalhar?

Sirius e James trocam um olhar e sinto minhas têmporas latejarem, de repente.

- Lily... - James começa, procurando pelas palavras, enquanto escolhe um cigarro do maço com cuidado. - Dumbledore está... como vou dizer, isso, Merlin? - ele olha para Sirius.

- Você vai ficar aqui com ela? - Sirius pergunta, e James faz que sim com a cabeça. - Então eu vou indo. Preciso trabalhar. - Ele pega o casaco e as palavras cruzadas, me dá um sorriso de desculpas e aparata.

James faz uma careta.

- Dumbledore acha que Voldemort está atrás de você. - ele diz, de uma vez só.

Sinto minha cabeça rodar, e tenho que me apoiar na pia.

- Por quê? - é a única coisa que consigo articular, minha cabeça funcionando rápido demais.

- Provavelmente para levar você para o lado dele, sei lá. - James diz, e, com um surto de energia, se levanta de um pulo e começa a andar de um lado para o outro.

- James, eu sou nascida trouxa.

- E daí? - Ele praticamente cospe as palavras.

- Bem, normalmente ele gosta de torturar e matar pessoas como eu, e não levá-las para tomar chá junto com os amiguinhos Comensais.

James pára de andar, suspira, e então estende a mão para me tocar, os dedos dele roçando de leve o meu braço.

E eu sinto uma vontade imensa de me jogar nos braços dele. E isso é perigoso. Afasto-me dele, caminhando até o armário para pegar uma xícara. Minhas mãos estão trêmulas, acabo de notar.

- Por que você não me disse isso antes?

- Porque eu não sabia. - Ele leva o cigarro à boca. - Dumbledore me procurou ontem à noite.

Começo a sentir uma bola quente se formando na base do estômago. Dumbledore não me procurou. Não me falou nada. Confiou a notícia à James. E é a porra da minha vida que está em jogo.

- Ele não me disse muita coisa, realmente. Eu estou tão às escuras quanto você. Só perguntou se você poderia ficar na minha casa, e eu concordei.

- Por quê? - pergunto, novamente.

- Por que o quê? Bem, eu me preocupo com você, você é minha amiga, minha parceira, e minha casa está sempre aberta para as pessoas que eu gosto.

- Não isso, James. Por que ninguém me avisou nada?

- Ah. Eu não sei, Lily. Eu realmente não sei.

Mordo a língua para parar de tremer. Tomo um golé do café, para empurrar o nó na garganta.

- Qual é o plano? - pergunto, sem encarar James.

- Dumbledore conseguiu um atestado com a Marly, dizendo que você estava com urticária, e ia precisar ficar uns dias em casa. Por isso Sirius veio hoje. Então, é para eu levar você para minha casa.

- Então Dumbledore supõe que eu vou ficar quieta, fazendo nada na sua casa, enquanto um bando de Comensais idiotas está por aí atrás do meu traseiro?

James sorri.

- Eu achei que você ia dizer isso. É só por uns dias, Lily. Até a poeira baixar.

- Ao inferno que eu vou ficar parada.

- Bem, você pode nadar.

Olho para James. Será que ele sofreu uma queda que afetou o cérebro ou coisa assim?

- Minha casa tem piscina. - ele explica. Eu bufo, então começo a rir.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo podre, de uma fic podre. Sério, não sei porque demorei tanto para postar essa droga. E o pior é que minhas idéias para fics parecem ficar cada dia pior. E a lista de defeitos que eu achei nessa fic vai ficando maior a cada dia... (ou a cada capítulo).

Bléh. Momento meio rebelde aqui.  
Enfim.

Yuufu: Bem, se revela ou não revela eu não sei... Aliás, eu to mais perdida que cego em tiroteio nessa fic... oakdfokaodfkasodf Sério, eu me perdi total depois daquele capítulo do Ministério, porque tive que inventar todo um novo enredo para a fic.

Chocolate Cookie Cake.: Adorei a sua review! Rebolar hahahha :D E sim, a Patti é meio irritante às vezes, mas que amiga que não é?

Oliivia: Pois é pois é, eu também não sei onde estão os beijos, abraços e as cositas mas deles... Mas não se preocupa que eu to procurando hahahaha :DD Não, não. Se eu não inventar de ter mais um surto e escrever mais um capítulo nada a ver com o plano original, as coisas entre o James e a Lily vão começar a esquentar em breve...

Helena Black: James respondeu a sua questão? A verdade é que eu acho que a Lily voltaria para casa sim, porque não acredito que ela fosse se deixar amedontrar por uns comensais.

July Prongs: Sim, eles estavam. Eu acho :D

E eu não vou mais comentar o sétimo livro, porque acabei de ver que mais um pouco e temos spoilers nos comentários. :D

Dayane-chan: Atualizado, moça. Beijos.

Thaty: Ah, que bom. Isso me deixa muito, mas muito feliz. É o que me anima a não desistir da fic.

Mimi Granger: A melhor coisa do mundo é ter muitas coisas para fazer, mas não fazer nada. :D Beijocas!

Ms. Cookie: Mais :D E a review fez sentido para mim.

Miss Huyu: Eu acho que te add no msn, mas não tenho certeza. Daí, tu me avisa, tá?

Jhu Radcliffe: Mel de chá? Enfim, a Patti é assim mesmo. Hahaha Beijos!


End file.
